So Cold
by nadiaMonster
Summary: Un frio intenso que nada tenia que ver con el clima recorrió tu cuerpo, abriste los ojos sorprendido y te separaste un poco de aquella mujer; exigiste una respuesta, respuesta que ella no te dio, su mirada se mostraba tan fría. No era ella...


**Y yo de nuevo por aquí! Bien, mientras la inspiración me visita para escribir Bitwersweet Memorires, vengo a traerles este pequeño one, que ya había sido publicado pero no aquí, así que espero lo disfruten.**

**Les recomiendo que escuchen So Cold - Breaking Benjamin mientras leen esto, ya que fue esa la canción que me inspiro a escribir esto, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>So Cold.<strong>

Un suave apretón en esa conocida mano, con tu pulgar la acaricias porque sabes ahora más que nunca necesita tu apoyo. Tragas saliva mientras vez como los dos féretros se van perdiendo en aquel profundo abismo, las lágrimas amenazan con salir de tus ojos, no lo permites, no podías darte el lujo de ponerte a llorar en ese lugar, no frente a ella, no cuando sabias no lo merecías, después de todo, ellos habían muerto por tu culpa.

El encapotado cielo ruge mientras una fugaz iluminación te estremece, es en ese momento que un desgarrador sollozo se escucha en aquel panteón, asustado giras la cabeza temiendo que por fin ella reaccionara a lo que ahí pasaba, con sorpresa vez no es así, ella, sigue con ese inexpresivo rostro, como si nada estuviera pasando, como si no fuesen sus padres los que en ese momento bajaban a esa temida oscuridad.

Estudias a detalle a las personas que ahí se encuentran, el lugar esta algo concurrido, nunca imaginaste que los señores Granger tuvieran tantas amistades, todos sin excepción alguna veían con pena a tu castaña amiga, todos como tú, esperaban el momento en el que ella explotara, tanta calma no era normal; a tu derecha se encontraban Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville y muchos mas, al encontrarte con sus miradas todas te dijeron lo mismo. "No esta bien", asientes lentamente mientras de nuevo aprietas aquella mano.

— Hermione.

Su nombre sale lento y despacio de tus labios, lo nombras casi con temor, desde que le dieron la noticia de la muerte de sus padres y desde que se supo, todo había sido un ataque de Mortífagos que evidentemente se trataba de una venganza hacia ti, ella no había dicho palabra alguna, se mostraba _tan fría._

No era ella.

Te negabas a aceptar que no derramara lágrima alguna, conocías bien a esa castaña, tú mismo habías comprobado lo cariñosa que podía llegaba a ser, como también habías comprobado lo triste y furiosa que se llegaba a mostrar, ella no era así, _tan fría._

Los minutos pasan y ella sigue igual, a su alrededor el mal clima logra que muchos de los presentes se fueran a buscar refugio, la tormenta que se avecina será fuerte; pero tú no te mueves de ahí, con el rabillo del ojo te das cuenta el como tus amigos se van retirando también, el ultimo montón de tierra fue depositado y ahí todo había acabado.

Un nuevo relámpago surco el cielo, en ese momento te acercas más a aquella castaña que sigue con la vista en la nada mientras las gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer poco a poco.

— Debemos irnos.

Nada, ella no reacciona.

Suspiras por lo bajo sintiendo como la frustración se va apoderando de tu cuerpo a cada segundo que pasa, no podías hacer nada por aliviar su dolor, tú eras el culpable de esa pena que ahora vivía, si ella no hubiera…

— Fue tu culpa.

El que esas fueran las primeras palabras que salieran de su boca te desmorono por completo, sabias tú eras el culpable, pero, escucharlo de sus labios era mas de lo que podías soportar.

— Lo se.

Hermione se separa de ti unos pasos, con esto solo lograste verle la espalda también pudiste ver como la chica asentía con la cabeza.

Mentalmente preparaste tu disculpa, pensaste en las palabras que le dirías para tratar de aliviar su dolor, todas sonaban absurdas y vacías, pero, era lo único que tenias; no pudiste evitar sentirte aliviado cuando ella giro sobre sus talones y te dio al cara.

Ella no era así, _tan fría._

Su vista en la nada te hizo dudar que notaba tu presencia, hecho que quedo descartado cuando después de varios minutos ella desvió la vista hacia ti, lo que viste no era normal… _tan fría._

Abres la boca para decir algo, pero tus palabras mueren en tu garganta, bajas la cabeza derrotado y sueltas las lagrimas que con tanto recelo guardabas.

— Perdóname yo no…

Escuchas como ella se acerca hacia ti, inmediatamente levantas la vista un tanto emocionado, ya que tal vez, después de todo ella te perdone.

Hermione extiende sus brazos hacia ti, no esperabas su reacción pero aun así emocionado y con la esperanza de que aquello seria tu necesitado perdón sollozando la tomas en tus brazos, fue entonces que sentiste la vida te abandonaba.

Un frio intenso que nada tenia que ver con el clima recorrió tu cuerpo, abriste los ojos sorprendido y te separaste un poco de aquella mujer; exigiste una respuesta, respuesta que ella no te dio, su mirada se mostraba _tan fría,_ ni una sola emoción predominaba su rostro mientras enterraba mas y mas aquella daga sobre tu pecho.

No era ella.

— ¿Por… porque?

Tu pregunta logro que aquella amiga tuya te viera directamente a los ojos mientras sentías como giraba aquella arma mortal en tu interior.

— No lo se.

Un ultimo giro y supiste todo había acabado, en tu mente cientos de imágenes pasaron como si de una película se tratase, en todas y en cada una de ellas estaba aquella mujer que te había robado mas que al vida.

Sentiste una extraña y nada esperada calidez sobre tus labios, en tu inconsciencia pudiste darte cuenta ella te besaba, después de esto como si solo te trataras de un muñeco de trapo ella te dejo caer sobre la húmeda tierra.

Tu cabeza golpeo con fuerza el suelo, desangrándote fuiste capaz de ver como ella se alejaba de ahí sin siquiera dirigirte una mirada, pasaste los últimos minutos de tu vida tratando de entender el por qué, la respuesta no llego.

— Tan fría.

Podías sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre en tu boca mientras la lluvia continuó empapando tu rostro, la sangre continuaba brotando de tu pecho, era el final. Un último suspiro de tu parte y antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre jurarías haber escuchado un fuerte grito de dolor seguido de un resplandor verde iluminando aquel lugar.

Ella no era así…_tan fría._

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por hoy, fue muy corto como pudieron notar pero espero que les haya gustado y me dejen lo que piensan en un review recuerden que son gratis :B <strong>

**Y me preguntaran ¿Por qué Hermione hizo esto? Bueno mi respuesta es que el dolor a veces nos hace cometer locuras...**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
